


Lucid Dream

by 96wsy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Car crashing, Domestic, Fake but real, Fantasy, Fluff, IT'S REAL, Idk if Yohangyul will happen, M/M, Matured, Only dream, Semi Smut, Seoul City, Seungwoo is still single, This story is not making any sense, Yohangyul as side pairing, Yohangyul happened, angst a little, dream - Freeform, explicit content, kiss, lucid dream, seungseok, stranger to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96wsy/pseuds/96wsy
Summary: — Wooseok found himself having a Lucid Dream, in his dream. He met the same man throughout the 2 years in a row. It weird because he only having it on the same date, same o'clock."We should be happy now, Wooseok~Ah""Why I can't find you in real life ?"
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Fake But Real

Wooseok put the scarf around his neck, make it the _scarf wrap style_. He is making sure his trench coat is thick enough to keep him warm during the night. Night breeze during winter is cold, so cold that it makes he grits his teeth in between.

"Wooseok, be careful outside. Don't catch a cold" His mom said when he is about to go out.

"Urmm" He humming.

It's true, the moment he step out from his house, the cold wind start to fanning his handsome face making him shivers in coldness. The glove he wears does not even help to warm him up, he has to put both of his hands under his armpits. "Cold" He complains.

_Pin ! Pin !_

A white car struck him. Without wasting any moment, he walks or to be exactly, he runs in tiny and get into the car as fast as he could.

"Cold right ?" A tall, handsome man ask him. A slick grin plastered on his baby face.

"I almost die in freeze" Wooseok spat back. His response earning a small giggle from Yohan, the man in the driver seat.

It took them almost 15 minutes to drive to town, people are rare to be seen here since it's late already. The night view of the town is breathtaking, ethereal and almost looks like one in paint. The standing lamp across the street putting so much beautifulness into the artistic touch of the town.

Yohan parks his car, he looks at Wooseok. "Let's go"

"Huh ! Why are you so happy ?" Wooseok asks, while slowly getting out of the car.

"Of course, you will help me to throw out some party to someone I love" Yohan giggles.

"Yeah, right" Wooseok replies nonchalantly. "Are you sure the cafe is still open at this hours ?" Wooseok observing the cafe in front of them. The light is dim and is about to close soon.

"The cafe owners is my friend, I already inform him that we will come" Yohan replies, his hands grab Wooseok's wrist to enter the cafe along.

The moment they entered the cafe, a guy known as cafe owner welcomed them.

"Oh Yohan ! You are here" A much taller guy, skinny body and of course, handsome face with matured features approaching them.

"Hyung ! You are about to close your cafe ?" Yohan asks.

"No, I decide to extend the opening hours a bit plus my friend will be here soon, is this your friend ?"The taller's eyes shifted to Wooseok's small figure.

"Ah! Yes" Yohan nudges Wooseok shoulder a bit.

"I'm Kim Wooseok" He extended his hand.

"Han Seungwoo, nice to meet you" Seungwoo grabbed Wooseok's hand while smiling. Wooseok returned the smile.

***

They settle down in a some place near the window glass where they can sight the night view of winter night.

"It's snowing" He breathes. Even by looking, he can feel how freeze the outside will feel through his thick skin. Somehow, it made him shiver without a reason.

"I get you some hot chocolate, is it okay ?" Yohan came to the table while brought two cups of drink. He put down two cups on their table.

"Ermm, as long as it's warm" Wooseok nodded.

Yohan take his seat opposing Wooseok. "Woah, people outside may die from the coldness" He exclaims.

"I told you before"

"Let's get right into our main intention" Yohan clears his throat. He was quite excited to discuss about Hangyul's birthday party, his bestfriend aka his crush since high school.

"Don't you think Hangyul is too old for birthday party ?" Wooseok's word received a sharp glare from Yohan.

"He made my birthday special so I suppose to do the same for his birthday" Yohan reasoned.

Wooseok rolled his eyes, he remembered Hangyul made a special request to some cafe, this cafe exactly to celebrate Yohan's birthday. His best friend became the most happiest person on that day. "If you guys stop being coward and just confess maybe you guys shouldn't hinting about each other's feeling this much"

"I wait for him to confess" Yohan pouted.

Wooseok tsk. "Whatever"

"Hyung, let's start our discussion!" Yohan rushed, shaking Wooseok's hand in medium vibration.

"Okay, so-

Their conversation interrupted by Yohan's phone ringing.

As Yohan finished answering phone, he looks at Wooseok. "Seungwoo had urgent outside, he ask us to stay behind for a bit"

Wooseok nodded. "It's okay"

***

Wooseok sighs, it's been an hour and Seungwoo doesn't show up yet. "Yohan, I'm sleepy" He yawns.

"Me too, Seungwoo hyung said he will be here soon, just wait" Yohan massages his nape after finishing the last gulp of his drink.

"His friend, the one that should be here ?" Wooseok asks.

"Urm .. the accident must be worse, I feel sorry" Yohan purses his lips together.

Wooseok nodded, something been bothering his mind the moment he knew one of Seungwoo's friend involved in a car accident on his way here. He doesn't know the friend but he hope he is okay.

It doesn't take them too long when he hears a ring sound from the door. It's mean someone is here. Someone is Seungwoo.

"Yohan, Wooseok . I'm sorry to keep you guys here." Seungwoo apologised.

"It's okay, is your friend okay ?" Wooseok asks, suddenly concern about the unknown people.

"Not really, he is in ICU, I should close the cafe quick and decide to wait him there" Seungwoo gives both reassurance smile.

"Sure hyung, we will go first, Thank you for the treat" Yohan smiles.

They exchange goodbye for a short time before both left and the others proceed to close his cafe.

***

Wooseok is outside of his house, outside of his gate to be precise. He was confuse, a moment ago, Yohan send him home and he can remember clearly that he taking a shower and falling asleep while scrolling through his phone.

_Pin ! Pin !_

He was startling by the car's honk. This feels Dejavu. He looks at the car, this is not Yohan's car. He can't be sure what car brand is it but it's black and seems elegant. He doesn't know whom this car belong to so he just stood there, doing nothing.

After a moment, the driver's door opened and a tall,buff handsome man showed up. He wore the black long coat with comma hairstyles. Again. Wooseok doesn't recognise him.

"You don't want to get on ?" The man's soft and screeching voice sounds friendly and somehow sexy.

"I'm sorry, who are you ? And do you know me ?" Wooseok asked without stutters. The cold night failed to send chilly to his whole being, his heart thump loudly because of the man in front of him

Who is this man ?

Why he is here ?

Why this feel so real ?

The man chuckled while Wooseok frowned. Is this suppose to be a funny question ? "I'm sorry, I know you but you don't know me. I should introduce myself first. I am Cho Seungyoun"

Wooseok creased his forehead even more. Cho Seungyoun. He never heard of the name before. Neither his childhood friend nor his university colleagues. He crammed his mind to remember who is Seungyoun back then, Wooseok shakes his head while hissing. "I don't remember"

"Of course, you never meet me and I never meet you but I know your name"

His answers sends chilly to Wooseok's bone. Seungyoun is an assassin that was ordered to kill him ? Or a spy sent by somebody to keep his eyes on ?

"I'm not whatever you think of, I am a good man" Again, Seungyoun's word startled him.

"How can I be sure ? When you know my name, where I live and even can read my mind ?" Wooseok glares at Seungyoun. This tall guy should not taking advantage of his height and small body, he learned a little bit of martial art and he thinks he can use it now.

"Don't be silly, let's go. We don't have much time" Seungyoun pulling Wooseok's arm and dragged him to get into his car.

It's weird. Wooseok is sure this is dream but this dream work differently. Seungyoun's touch. He can felt the warm of the taller's touch. This sounds wrong but it seems right, at least for him.

While Seungyoun is driving, Wooseok keep glanced at him, he tried to remember who is this young man but nothing come up in his mind, no hints even clue and he is sure this man is lying about Wooseok never meet him because it is so obvious that he knows Wooseok for a long time.

"Why are you staring at me ?" Seungyoun asked. Even he found it uncomfortable but for some reasons, he felt giddy by Wooseok gesture. "Am I so handsome ? Or do you finally remember me ?" Seungyoun grinned.

"Are you .. having a crush on me before ?" Wooseok guess. He is quite famous back in high school and no wonder if Seungyoun is one of his secret admirers.

"Are you really thinking of it ? No, I never meet you so how can I crushing on you ?" Seungyoun sighs. "Don't think too much"

Wooseok's eyes went wider. "How can I not ? A stranger is come pick me up and saying he knows me when I don't have any single freaking idea about who you are ! Are you a murderer ? Do you want to kidnap me ? Are you going to selling my organ ?"

The car stop at the traffic light. "Have you ever see any murderer or kidnapper picking their victim with expensive car and even introducing his name ? Not even in Korean Drama, Wooseokie" Seungyoun smirked. This is fun, Wooseok is a fun guy and he matched his ideal type even more.

"Who knows this is a new tactic ? Murderer these days are freaking smart than anyone who has high IQ" Wooseok voiced out his opinion.

"And do you think I am smart enough ? I am really bad at math" Seungyoun scoffed.

"You can always lie to me"

Seungyoun drove his car away and park at somewhere. Wooseok looking out through the window. This seems familiar. The cafe. "Wait, why are we here ?"

Seungyoun discharge his seatbelt and did the same to Wooseok, the shorter looked very much confuse than earlier. Seungyoun felt muse to see his dumbstruck face. It's cute. "Let's grab some coffee"

"I don't like coffee" Wooseok replied.

"Hot chocolate then" Seungyoun shrugged his shoulder.

They were at Seungwoo's cafe, despite the awkwardness he felt when the first time he met Seungyoun, Wooseok seems to be adopted around the guy, he feels safe and giddy. Seungyoun may be a good man but what really happen is still bothering his mind. To think this is just a dream, dream is not this. Dream is like the drama, where you are an actor, you can't say no 'This shouldn't happen'. This weird dream allowed him to control what is in his mind, he can decide what he wants to do and which path he would take. What he says and what gestures he made is all under his control and most importantly, the skin ship and his heart beat is surreal toward this guy.

"You sure thinking a lot, Kim Wooseok" Seungyoun snapped him back to reality. Reality in a dream.

"I'm sorry, where are we ?" Wooseok arched his eyebrows back.

"Nowhere, it's 4AM now, where should we go ?" Instead of answering Wooseok's question, he asked the younger instead.

"I don't know, it's 4AM. I doubt about this town working hours" Wooseok pursed his lips together, his sight reach out to the view outside of the cafe. It indeed beautiful but he felt his heart stung. He felt sad and at the same time elated. What was with the mixed emotions?

"Let's go somewhere, near our neighbourhood" Seungyoun recommended. He peeked at Wooseok's face. The younger is really pretty, everything about him is perfect and ethereal. His big eyes that looks shining every time he blinking, his sharp nose and plump kissable lips is made only for him.

Seungyoun took almost of the time to admire Wooseok curvy features. It's like staring at the painting or an untouchable art surrounded by glasses in a museum. "You are pretty" Seungyoun blurts out.

"Hmm ?" Wooseok pardoned. His eyes shifted to Seungyoun.

"I said you are pretty" Seungyoun repeat "I am a lucky man" Seungyoun smiles sweetly.

Even he couldn't hear properly what Seungyoun said earlier but he felt his cheeks hot, probably going red by the word 'pretty'. He tried to hide his embarrassment but it almost impossible when his whole face burning up. He heard Seungyoun chuckled, probably because of his heated face.

"Are you blushing ? " Seungyoun retorted.

_'Yes ! I am !' 'Who wouldn't ?_ '

"No, I'm not, let's go" Wooseok cut off their conversation just like that because he can felt his cheeks heating up even more by Seungyoun's question.

"Okay, pretty boy"

***

Wooseok's attention were drawn by the scenery outside, it's all white because almost all the things there were covered with freezy,white snowflakes but it's still dazzling and gaped his mouth.

"What are you doing now ?" Seungyoun's soft voice caught his attention.

"Past graduate, I'm still waiting for job offers" Wooseok replied shortly.

Seungyoun slightly nodded and humming a little. "Me too but something happened" He whispered under his hitching breath.

"Hm ? What ?" Wooseok looked at him. "You said something ?"

Seungyoun beamed a little. "Nothing, self talk"

Wooseok chuckled. "I see"

It took only 6 minutes for them when Seungyoun's car stopped at somewhere Wooseok couldn't recognise where.

Both of them get out of the car.

"Where is here ?" Wooseok gawked. It was near a mountain, they are on mountain hill where he can see the scenery of unknown city.

"There is Seoul city" Seungyoun chin up.

It was not very far nor near but they can see countless of building and skyscrapers. The city were filled by light and sparkles which bring thousand muse to Wooseok's sight. It's beautiful and alluring at the same time, calming.

"Have you ever been to Seoul ?" Wooseok started their conversation.

"Been there for airport only" Seungyoun suppress his smile. "I'm thinking to move there one day, with someone I love"

Wooseok peeked at Seungyoun's face. He didn't know but he felt hurt by Seungyoun's words. What's wrong with him ? Why do he feels jealous ? Seungyoun is nothing to him and vice versa. They didn't know each other at all far away to develop feelings in each heart.

"I'm going to visit Seoul soon, I hope I can get a job there. I saw my senior working there. City looks fun" He breathed.

"You will make it" Seungyoun cheered him up. It sounds like nothing but it does thing to Wooseok's heart.

"You too, I hope you can live there with someone ... you love" Wooseok looked away. There's no sincerity at all in his voice.

Seungyoun smiled looking at the smaller's hesitation. "You are shivering" He scanned Wooseok from head to toe. The younger shriek in his trench coat, his palms didn't stop rubbing the side of his shoulder to produce some hear. Breeze vapour keep blowing out from his small mouth as he talked.

Seungyoun thinks he looks cute like that. He wanted to offer his warm embrace but he is afraid the shorter might find it uncomfortable so he burned his will down. "Let's go home, I don't want you to catch a cold"

Without asking further, Wooseok nodded.

***

The knocked against his door waking him up. Wooseok rubbed his eyes with both of his hands before rosing up from his bed. He looks around him, it was his room. He felt relief again once he realised it is all a dream. A weird dream. A dream that feel like reality.

"Wooseok, Yohan already here !" His mom shouted outside his room.

"Oh shit !" Wooseok cursed and rushing to take a bath, he almost forgot about his promise with Yohan today, they should prepare for Hangyul's birthday surprise today and had to celebrate it tonight.

***

Wooseok sat on the chair to let out his tiredness from working on Hangyul's birthday surprise too long. He did almost all work, blowing a balloon, hanging the banner and arrange the table. At this point he didn't know who exactly having crush on Hangyul.

Even how busy he is, his mind still stuck about his dream, when he woke up, he can feel the bitterness of the coffee from Seungyoun. Seungyoun insisted him to taste some and he did. Unfortunately, coffee is never and will never ever be his favourite drink and he swears he will never taste that allergy thing ever again.

Seungyoun's voice tingling in his ears, he vividly remember what's going on yesterday. Every dialogue and movement to a little gestures. Seungyoun's soft laugh and warm touch and even his sexy stare until his sweet smile. He is sure Seungyoun is real but he has some fear in his life, the fear of what if Seungyoun is not real and he is just a handmade person in his dream.

"To the earth, Wooseok hyung" Yohan snaps his fingers.

Wooseok gasped a bit. He flashed Yohan a reassurance smile. "All done ?" He asked and watch the younger taking a seat beside him.

"Urmm" Yohan nods. He observed Wooseok dazed face. "Tell me, what's bothering you ?"

Wooseok smiled. "Nothing, I just had a weird dream yesterday, it's a dream that feels so real" Wooseok starts as he frowned, try to remember more detail about the dream.

"A dream that feels so real ?" It's Yohan's turn to frown. He worked his mind to understand what is the older mean but nothing crossed his mind, at least for now.

"I don't know how to explain, it is a dream where you can control yourself, your feeling, action and even your words. It's weird"

"Are you sure it's a dream,hyung ?" Yohan glared at the older, making a scary face that Wooseok found cute.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about it" Wooseok told, his voice sounded desperate and pressed a bit even he knew Yohan well. He is just messing around.

Yohan creased his forehead for a moment before said. "Lucid Dream ?"

Wooseok arched his eyebrows "Lucid Dream ?"

***

Wikipedia

_A lucid dream is a dream during which the dreamer is aware that they are dreaming. During a lucid dream, the dreamer may gain some amount of control over the dream characters, narrative, and environment._

Wooseok blinked. It almost the same as what he been thorough yesterday. He read some comment about Lucid Dream, some are talking about their Lucid Dream experiences.

Some are talking about how they got shoot or even experiencing a car accident and the worst part of Lucid Dream is, they can feel the same pain as it is was real.

Wooseok grimaced. He was thankful, his dream is just a date with a random stranger. He smiled at the sudden memory. Shit. He read another comment.

_"I dreamed of a girl in my lucid dream, she is someone I never know and I never met but she claimed that she always had an eye on me, it creeped the hell out of me out for real. After a couple of years, she never show up in my dream ever again, and I try to trace her back and I failed. Guess she is not real."_

Wooseok shook his head a couple of times. The commenter looks so disappointed from the way he typed all those words and Wooseok could feel it too because his story is totally the same as what he is experienced now. Wooseok blurted out "He is not real, Kim Wooseok" He pulled himself together, feeling a little angry and sad about the fact.

Wooseok closed his laptop and laying down in his comfy bed, he closed his eyes. Try to get some sleep, or to be honest, try to get the same dream.

***

"Wooseok, it's not nice to stare back at your food" His mom tapped his shoulder slightly while taking her seat in front of him.

"I'm sorry, it just .. I'm thinking" Wooseok gave his mom a sincere smile.

"What's with it ? Any problem ?" His mom sounded concern. She poured some tea into Wooseok's cups and handed it to him.

He smiled by the gestures. "Ermm nothing serious"

"Really ?" His mom looked at him, demanded some guarantee.

"Really"

He is not okay. Last night Seungyoun didn't show up in his dream and he doesn't get any dream. He woke up to some resentment buried in his heart. It sounds unusual but he already miss the stranger.

***

1 Year Later ...

Today is marked 365 days since his first and last Lucid Dream. Wooseok in resentment, he tried many way to get his Lucid Dream back, he googled and even doing some research about it in National Library but nothing is working out. He never get it and he is giving up, now.

"What about your Lucid Dream's man ?" Yohan sips a coffee while eyes looking at Wooseok, demanded an answer.

"I can't find him, I bet he is really just a man in my dream" Wooseok sighs heavily.

"It's weird, because people said when you are having a dream about a stranger, there's a possibility that you actually ever meet him before or you will meet him soon" Yohan told what he read.

"I don't know, it seems like impossible to meet him again"

"But why are you so long to meet him ?" Yohan arched his eyebrows.

Wooseok looked at the tea that reflecting himself. "I don't know, I bet he is going to be someone special" Wooseok smirked. What he said is nonsense but deep in his heart, he wants that to happen.

It's magical when he already felt so loved and missed by the stranger for the first time they met. Wooseok really think Seungyoun is someone special because only him can make Wooseok's heart felt a things.

Feel bashful to his compliment.

Feel blushed when they did a minimal skin ship

Feel miss when the other did not present in his dream anymore.

***

Wooseok woke up as usual, but to the different place. This is not his bed and on top of that, this is not his room. He was quite panic but his heartbeat slowing down as soon as he spotted a familiar figures, sitting on the edge of the bed, with a guitar in his arms. "S-Seungyoun ?"

"You are awake ?" Seungyoun gives him his usual flirty smile. "You are in my room"

Wooseok wanted to ask 'why' but it's not important at all because what matters is the guy in front of him. It takes him 1 year to meet him again and when he is about to give up, the dream that he has been longing for suddenly come back. Wooseok huffed, shoving away the blanket wrapped around his body, he sat beside Seungyoun.

"You playing guitar ?" Wooseok asked out of curiosity.

"A bit ? I'm still learning" Seungyoun pursed his lips while tickled the guitar's string professionally.

"You are good" Wooseok smiles.

"Wanna try ?" Seungyoun placed the guitar on Wooseok's lap.

Wooseok stuttered. "N-no no, I never play instrument before" He pushed the guitar away.

"I will teach you" Seungyoun nods, placing the guitar back on Wooseok's lap.

Seungyoun moves closer, till his shoulder and Wooseok's brushing together, he sneak his arms between Wooseok's waist and his other hands palming Wooseok's fingers that already on the strings.

Wooseok's heart stop beating for a moment, he could feel Seungyoun's breath fanning his temple, and their skin touching against each other. His fingers tremble and his whole being is shaking.

"You get it now ?" Seungyoun looks at Wooseok.

"Huh ? Uh .. I" He sighs. "Can I ask you something ?"

Seungyoun removes the guitar and distance himself a bit. Wooseok felt disappointed by the gestures because he wished to be in Seungyoun's arms a bit longer. "Sure, what is it ?" The older humming a random song.

"Why you suddenly comeback in my dream ?" He asked, eyes full of hope for Seungyoun telling the truth.

Wooseok's question made Seungyoun stop picking his guitar, his face changed. He put his guitar on the floor and looked at Wooseok. "You believe in soulmate ?"

"The myths ?" Wooseok raised one of his eyebrows.

Seungyoun nodded. "I don't believe it too but what If i tell you that we are each other soulmate ?" He stared into Wooseok's eyes deeply and truthfully.

"If it is true, why I can't find you in real life ?"

"I supposed to meet you, Wooseok~Ah" Seungyoun brought his hands and meet Wooseok's cheeks. He caressed the younger's cheeks softly. "We should be happy now" He smiled.

Wooseok found a weird thing in his smile, the smile lack of something. Sincerity . Truthful . Happiness ." What do you mean ? We can't be happy ?" Wooseok looked terrified. His shaking hands embraced Seungyoun's.

"We will meet again, next year. The same date and the same clock" Seungyoun grabs Wooseok's hand, kissing the back of it lovingly.

"N-next year ? I'm longing you for, Seungyoun" Wooseok was fast to circled the taller in his arms. Hugging him like he won't let Seungyoun free from his arms. "Can't we stay together ?"

Seungyoun breaking their hug. "I always with you even you can't see me" He cupped Wooseok's small face that fits perfectly in his hands.

"Promise you will come back" Wooseok said while showing his pinky fingers.

Seungyoun chuckled. "Promise"

They seal their promise through pinky promise.

And a kiss.

It was the first kiss style. Slow and sweet, Wooseok closes his eyes, treasuring the taste of Seungyoun's lips that was so soft against him. Their lips collide and crash together in a slow motion mode. Wooseok is too immersed into the kiss that he almost forgot about how to breathe. His hands placed around Seungyoun's nape,deepen the kiss.

***

Wooseok smiled while touching his lips. Seungyoun's lips feel fresh against his plump lips. When he remembers the event again, he can feel his cheeks burned up. He was shameless the other night. Begging Seungyoun to stay with him.

That is not Kim Wooseok, but he thinks Seungyoun just discover new side of him and he glad.

"Something happen ? You seem in a good mood today" Yohan approached his best friend who was casually chilling on his couch.

"I'm in a mood booster today, Seungyoun came yesterday" Wooseok grinned widely while wiggling his leg in tiny.

Yohan was amazed. "You really in love with a person in your dream" He tsk a little.

"I think he really exist" Wooseok rested his head on a couch, while unblinkingly stared at the white ceiling.

"What you gonna do ? Find him ?" Yohan teased while chuckled.

Wooseok rosed up from his seat. "You give me idea" He flashed a victorious smile.

"No, Seok ... I-

"See you later"

The last thing Yohan heard is the clicking shutting sound of his door. He sighed. "Cho Seungyoun did something to him"

After a few seconds, he heard the door being opened again. Wooseok stick out his head between the door. "Drive me"

***

"Where should we going ? We don't have any clue about Seungyoun" Yohan said as be professionally handled the wheels.

Wooseok scratched his head and made a hiss sound. To be honest, he is clueless about Seungyoun's trace too. "I'm sure he is just around our neighbourhood"

"Seungyoun .. Cho Seungyoun" Yohan hissed. "Never heard his name though"

"It's weird because he knows my name but I found he is a nice guy"

"Nice in your dream ?" Yohan whispered.

"I'm sure he is alright" Wooseok sighed. "Where are we heading ?" He looked out through the car's window.

"Our elementary school" Yohan spat back.

"For what ?" Wooseok seems more confused after hearing Yohan's answer.

"Maybe Seungyoun has ever study here ?" Yohan replied.

"It possibly he is my classmate since he is at the same age as me"

"Let's see"

***

"Yohan, this is tiring" Wooseok leaned back against the leather seat. He feels exhausted. Really exhausted and feel like to collapse any minute. They has visited almost all school that placed in this town and nobody know Cho Seungyoun. People can't recognise him with only the name, their search become tougher as they don't own any single of Seungyoun's picture.

"You are giving up now ?" Yohan smirked.

"No, it's not like that, how about we continue this tomorrow ?" Wooseok suggested and Yohan seemed cool about it.

"Let's stop by Seungwoo hyung's cafe, I'm thirsty"

***

"How about you and Hangyul ?" Wooseok asked while sip his hot chocolate a little.

"What do you mean ?" Yohan brought his eyebrows together.

"You two still not together ?" Wooseok arched his eyebrows.

Yohan choked.

"Looks like you are still single" Wooseok hummed.

"Eishh .. You-

"It's been awhile since I see you two" Seungwoo showed up so suddenly. Yohan cancelled his will to scold at Wooseok for making fun of him.

"Oh yeah, you are rarely at cafe these days" Wooseok replied and moved a bit to let Seungwoo sliding himself beside him.

"I've opened new cafe in Seoul, I've been there for a week and just come back yesterday" Seungwoo explained.

"Oh really hyung ? Your business going so well, I see" Yohan nodded, suddenly light up the topic.

_Seoul_.

It make Wooseok recalled the conversation he had with Seungyoun back then.

"What are you guys doing these days ?" Seungwoo asked.

"I'm still study, Wooseok hyung will move to Seoul next year, he is yearning to live there" Yohan grimaced at his friend.

"Oh really ? Seoul is crazy city" Seungwoo nodded.

"Wooseok hyung is crazy enough to live there"

"Say it again, Yohan"

"Sorry"

Seungwoo laughed by the view of two Kim bickering. He went silent after a few seconds.

"Hyung, you seems off, what's wrong ?" Yohan asked, a bit concern about the older.

"Nothing, you remember about my friend who is involved in an accident a year ago ?" Seungwoo looked at them two.

Wooseok nodded and brough one of his hand to rub Seungwoo's back as he already know what's coming from the older's mouth.

"He is comma and now in critical state" Seungwoo sighed heavily. He can't hide his sadness when the tears already well up across his eyes.

"a year already ? That's bad" Yohan bite his lips.

"Your friend .. perhaps we can visit him together ?" Wooseok looked at Yohan.

Yohan nodded.

"Really ? Seungyoun will like it to have many people around him" Seungwoo's face light up.

"Seung .. youn ?" Wooseok stuttered. All attention goes to Wooseok. "Cho Seungyoun ?"

Seungwoo found it was weird that Wooseok knew Seungyoun but he nodded right away. "Yes"


	2. Dream Come True

Wooseok felt his legs shaking as he made every step of his feet to Seungyoun's charged room. He never know this day will coming. He never thought he will meet Cho Seungyoun who has been in his dream for 2 times in a row. As much as he feels butterfly is his stomach, he felt his heart dropped when he was informed Seungyoun is in critical state.

"Hey, you okay ?" Seungwoo asked when he saw Wooseok is pale, the blood in his lips is nowhere to be found but the younger managed to suppress a smile.

"I'm okay" He nodded.

Once they are in front of Seungyoun's room, Wooseok taking a deep and long breath. He looked at Yohan who is beside him, the younger nodded, gave some reassurance to the older.

"Come in" Seungwoo said as he pushed the door leaf quietly.

Wooseok thinks it's too painful to meet Seungyoun like this, this is not how they should meet each other for the first time in real life because Wooseok could feel every breath in and breath out Seungyoun made is slowly sucked out his own life too.

Seungyoun is not okay.

Not when his body was wrapped here and there with countless long and transparent wire, the heart rate monitor(HRM) is just beside him, as Seungwoo refers before, Seungyoun is in critical state and it worse than Wooseok thoughts because his heart beat is rarely beating, the wave gap is quite far from each other as it significant Seungyoun's heart were weak and powerless.

A mask that covered both his nose and mouth were loyal there, keep giving him amount of oxygen that he needed to survive.

Wooseok moved closer but stop right away. His heart sank even more, Seungyoun looks tiny and some fat are nowhere to be found in his body, his cheeks getting slim unlike Seungyoun he met in his dream.

Now Wooseok felt like this is a real dream, not the one that he had been experienced before.

"He's been like this over a year, he never shows a sign of waking up. The machine is like his lifeline" Seungwoo spoke up between the silent.

Wooseok fingertip reaching Seungyoun's hand. It's cold and weak. He is longing for the warm of Seungyoun's touch on him. It's been awhile.

"This Seungyoun ?" Yohan whispered.

Wooseok's tears suddenly running through his cheeks, he nodded while trying his best to not bursting out his sobs. "He had chance ? Right ?" Wooseok's red eyes looking at Seungwoo.

The older sighed and Wooseok hate it. Seungwoo is showing the sign of impossible from Seungyoun's current status. "20% ? I heard if Seungyoun didn't make it until the end of the year, they are gonna remove his mask"

Wooseok's breath hastened once he heard that. "They can't do that, someone is dying" Wooseok shook his head as a sign of disapproval.

"I know, I feel it too" Seungwoo stared at Seungyoun with sad eyes. Every day he prayed so his best friend would wake up. He pray that some miracle will happen, he can wait as long as Seungyoun will take to recover, but he is weak too. Sometimes he will burst into tears every night he company Seungyoun on his bed.

"How is this happen ?" Yohan interrupted.

"The night he should come to my cafe, it was snowing heavily and the tyre is exhausted while Seungyoun is losing his grips on the steering, I heard from people who is around that the crashing is quite worse because Seungyoun is thrown away from his car even he wore the seatbelt" Seungwoo shifted his eyes to Wooseok.

He seems not alright after hearing the story. Wooseok understand why Seungyoun said they should meet but something unpleasant come in between. Their first meet encounter that day, that night. Seungyoun is right, they should be happy now, they should be in each other's arm right now.

"When you were away, who is taking care of him ?" Wooseok asked.

"His mom, but since I'm back, his mom is rested in their hometown in Cheongdamdong" Seungwoo explained.

"I want to take care of him, in a gap" Wooseok firmly said.

***

"Hey, you looks pale" Yohan tapping Wooseok's shoulder lightly as he noticed the older keep spacing out instead of talking.

"Oh ? Nothing, I sleep less these days" Wooseok gave an excuse. He rubbed his eyes with his fist and blinked steadily. "I'm okay"

Yohan sighed. "Are you still thinking about Seungyoun ?" The younger snapped.

Wooseok can't lie because it's so obvious. He hummed nonchalantly.

"I get it that you are worried about him but please take care of yourself too" Yohan sighed heavily. He doesn't even remember how many times he said this to Wooseok but Wooseok, being the big-headed he is just ignore Yohan's word as if it is weight nothing.

"I know it, but I can't help to think about him" Wooseok pressed his voice. Ever since he knew Seungyoun is admitted into the hospital, his day is just about Seungyoun. His mind is made of Seungyoun and Seungyoun only. He is eating for Seungyoun, sleeping for Seungyoun, bathing for Seungyoun and even living for Seungyoun.

"Force yourself to get some sleep too, you look like a panda now" In his advice, Yohan let out a little joke that made Wooseok smiled.

"Yes, sir"

"Stop acting like you are obeying me when you are not" Yohan warned.

"How is you and Hangyul ?"

"Shut up"

"Coward couple"

"I said shut up"

***  
Days turning weeks

Weeks turning months

Everything changed but not Seungyoun. He is still the same, laying on the bed, breathing but with the help of oxygen mask.

"You can go home first, I will take care of him. It's been a week since you are here" Seungwoo said. He didn't know what happen between Seungyoun and Wooseok but he can see love in Wooseok's eyes as he look at Seungyoun. He didn't aware when both met but he is glad that Seungyoun found himself, someone as caring as Wooseok.

Wooseok caressed Seungyoun's numb fingers, he just hope the older would make a little move, even it just one of his fingers. "Okay" Wooseok agreed. "Call me if anything happen"

"Of course" Seungwoo smiled.

Wooseok stood up from his seat and was about to leave when Seungwoo hold his wrist.

"I don't know what's happen between Seungyoun and you but thank you for staying with him until now" He confessed, squeezed the younger's skin a bit.

Wooseok beamed. "It's okay, I should be thankful for him instead"

_Thank you for looking for me._

_Thank you for saying I am your soulmate._

_Thank you for being my soulmate_.

***

Wooseok was focused to his laptop's screen, he is searching for something again. Nothing special but it's Lucid Dream.

He visited the same website he had visit since the last year and look up through some comments again.

_"Continuation from my last comment, I get it why she never show up again, I found out she is dead because of cancer and was in a comma for 1 year. Within that time. She came into my dream and spending her last time with me. She is my soulmate and until now, I still in love with her and only her"_

Wooseok clicked the 'X' icon as fast as he could. He take off his glasses and put it beside his laptop. A tears that well up at the edge of his eyes, he wiped it right away. He told himself that everything is okay, their story is different so as the ending. Even how much Wooseok tried to be positive, his mind can't shaken off from the thought what if.

_what if their ending is the same ?_

_what if Seungyoun stop visiting him in his dream ?_

_what if Seungyoun .._

Wooseok whimpered by the thoughts. He blame himself for thinking that way, he shouldn't give up on Seungyoun. Now that they met, at least. It should make Wooseok happy and being thankful. He can witnessed Seungyoun right in front of his eyes not like the person in the comment.

Wooseok took a breathe, he made himself comfortable on his cozy bed and tried to close his eyes.

"Urgh" He groaned.

Why it is so hard to keep his eyes close. He should take this chance to recover his drained energy, but his eyes couldn't cooperate with him well.

Wooseok reached out for his phone and search up for something in google.

Seoul City.

He stared at the picture, it looks different from what he witnessed last time but the beauty is maintain there. By the thought of Seoul City, he felt clenched in his heart. Seungyoun was longing to be there, to live there. Scratch the part he wanted to live there with someone he love because his main intention is to be able build his own life there.

"It must be fun" Wooseok beamed.

***

Wooseok opened his eyes to a familiar view. He frowned a bit but a smile curved on his face as soon as he recognise everything around him.

He is dreaming again.

"You are cute when you smile" Seungyoun sit against the bumper, making his way to Wooseok who is just beside him.

Wooseok a little surprised by Seungyoun's present this time because it is not 5th December, but it does 1 AM. "Why are you here ?"

Seungyoun smiled. "That is not what I expect coming from you, are you not happy to see me again ?"

"It's not like that, it's not even a year yet you come" Wooseok puzzled. "Seungyoun, are you—

"Dying ?"

Wooseok looked away. "Don't assuming, likely that word" Wooseok crossed him arms under his chest. He hated it, that D word. He can felt his body crumbled caused by that stupid word.

"I'm sorry" Seungyoun huffed. He understands how much that word could destroy Wooseok and himself. That 4 letters word could even make someone suffering for a couple of years and though, he still can't understand why some people choose that word to solve their problem.

Your life is worth for something, even it felt like nothing work on you it is because you can't find your treasure yet. Patience is the key, patience is everything.

"Not your fault, I'm just too emotional" Wooseok nodded.

"I understand, I come because you are in your hard time because of me. I wish you doesn't know what happened to me yet. Look at what I've done to you—

"Shush, Seungyoun. Stop blaming yourself"

"To your smile, your happiness and your life" Seungyoun continued.

"If you think that way, why don't you stay strong ?" Wooseok moved his body closer to Seungyoun. He felt their body pressed against each other as Seungyoun's secured his arms around Wooseok's waist. "For your mom, friends or me ?"

Seungyoun pondered a bit, instead of thinking what Wooseok told him. His eyes and mind is darting to Wooseok's attractive face. For some reasons, he could feel the pain in Wooseok's eye, the desperation that begged him to stay, to live.

"You know how much I want that" He caressed Wooseok's cheeks using his thumb, it cold due to the seasons changed. They usually meet in Winter but Autumn doesn't make any difference since the younger still shivered in breeze, his rosy cheeks and plump lips more visible. Seungyoun touched Wooseok's lips "And how much I want you"

Wooseok closed his eyes, it's familiar once again. The warmness against his lips is what he longed for. Seungyoun's lips against his is his demand. Wooseok lost in the older's touch. His arms automatically made its way to Seungyoun's nape. He pressed it a bit and causing their kiss deepen.

They love how each other's lips were fit together. It is like it was handmade by the god for them. Seungyoun tilted his head, kissing the younger open mouthed without the present of tongue, they are eager to each other but they are not official so Seungyoun would like to keep it as innocent as possible.

They break the kiss, Wooseok opened his eyes slowly, the first thing that greet his vision is Seungyoun's eyes that lovingly stared at him. "Wait for me" Seungyoun kissing the tip of Wooseok's nose.

***

After the dream, he rushed to the hospital just to see how his lover doing.

"Oh Wooseok, you are here" Seungwoo light up.

"How is he ?" Wooseok asked.

"Hmm .. stay the same, It's make me a little worried since .. they will remove his oxygen mask next month" Seungwoo's eyes pleaded.

Wooseok snapped, he almost forget about that. If Seungyoun didn't make it, they will let him die.

He just met Seungyoun yesterday and he was really happy about it but reality hits him different. Seungyoun's life is at the end of his throat and that is what he should worry about.

"Don't we have way to wake him up ?" Wooseok asked. His question sound stupid but it's something he could do for love.

"I wish" Seungwoo beamed a little smile.

At Seungwoo's answer, Wooseok understand it right away.

'No, we don't have any way'

"Hyung, may I ask you something about Seungyoun ?"

"Go ahead" Seungwoo nodded while tapping the empty spot beside him.

"Seungyoun, I never meet him near our neighbourhood. Where is he come from ?" Wooseok asked directly.

Seungwoo smiled by Wooseok's question. "He is not from here, he is from Seoul but since kid, his family moved a lot. He stayed in China for a few years and finished his study in Brazil 1 year ago ? He came to Gyeonggi to meet me" Seungwoo explained.

Wooseok nodded. That's why he never heard of Cho Seungyoun. That's why no one know him in their neighbourhood. Their path never crossed anyway.

"Seungyoun is athletic, very. He loves to go to gym and even play football with me. He loves music, produced some music, sing,rap and dance" Seungwoo continued. "He Is multitalented person"

Wooseok was in awe after hearing a little biography about Seungyoun, the man of his dream. Seungyoun is perfect in every angle, Wooseok falling in love once again with the same person and he didn't mind falling again if the person is Cho Seungyoun.

"Ermm .. S-Seungyoun has a lover ? Maybe c-crush ?" Wooseok was hesitated, he stuttered a lot.

"Seungyoun ? I don't know, he never told me about his love life. Maybe he had a silly crush on someone back in China ? It was when he is 15" Wooseok regretted for asking it. Now he just making himself jealous over someone he doesn't know aka Seungyoun's unconfirmed crush.

"Oh .. okay"

"I see you two had thing together but I won't ask" Seungwoo grinned.

"N-no, we d-don't" Wooseok's cheeks burned as Seungwoo assumed something that is quite true.

"Okay if you say so, I just had to wait for the official statement then"

***

"Wooseok hyung" Yohan called once he spotted Wooseok entering his apartment.

"Hmm" Wooseok hummed and threw himself in the couch.

"Ask me about Hangyul and me" Yohan proudly said.

"What ? No. I guess you guys are still coward" Wooseok idly replied.

"What ! Hyung ! We had progression !" Yohan stomped toward Wooseok.

"So you guys are dating now ?" Wooseok conceded.

"Urm .. not yet"

"Then I shouldn't ask" Wooseok rolled his eyes.

"Hyung ! But he told me he likes me" Yohan threw tantrum over Wooseok.

"But still not dating ? Then you guys are still coward"

"At least I'm not going to be single anymore"

"Ha. You wish"

***

After a few weeks, Wooseok care less about Seungyoun. His day is full of work, work and work ! He tried his best to visit Seungyoun sometimes and he still manage to do that. He is going to move to Seoul next year so he got a stack of paper to settle down before moving out.

Wooseok worked as marketing manager at a company and was charged to take care of the company's branch in Gyeonggi.

And he forgot. Today, he will have a Lucid Dream with Seungyoun and also today, is the last day for Seungyoun to wear the oxygen mask.

***

Wooseok wake up for his own room. Not in Seungyoun's room or the mountain hill. He was dumbstruck due to the nothingness in front of his eyes. Where is Seungyoun ?

Wooseok grabbed his coats rushingly and dragged his feet out of his room, he felt urged to know what's happen to his dream. Why is Seungyoun is not here anymore ? Why he is alone in this Lucid Dream ?

His step stopped when he saw Yohan and Seungwoo in his living room. "What you guys doing here ?"

Yohan and Seungwoo exchanged look. "What do you mean why ? We have to discuss about Hangyul's birthday party" Yohan bitterly smiled.

It's the same bullshit. Again.

Wooseok walked to his friends. "Seungyoun, where is him ?"

"Seungyoun ?" Seungwoo frowned. "Your friend ?"

Wooseok's eyes gawked at Seungwoo's response. "He is your best friend"

"Who is Seungyoun ?" Yohan added.

Seungwoo shook his head. "I don't know. Wooseok, who is Seungyoun ?"

Wooseok laughed. "You guys are kidding me, Yohan I told you about my dream and Seungyoun" His eyes shifted to Yohan. His eyes is full of anticipation of Yohan's answer.

"Hyung .. I don't know" Yohan slowing down, his pupils sometimes making an eye contact with Seungwoo.

Wooseok found himself speechless by the gestures. Both of them looked really confuse and had no idea who Seungyoun was.

"You guys are kidding me" Wooseok whispered under his breath.

"Wooseok, are you okay ?" Seungwoo interrupted his mind.

"No, I'm not ! Where is Seungyoun ?" Wooseok asked again. Voice risen up as his eyes clawed Seungwoo. He is now holding Seungwoo's shoulder and squeezed it tightly, til the older made a hiss sound.

Suddenly, a voice from the television caught his attention.

" _A man in his 20's involved in a car accident yesterday night causing by the slippery road and heavy snow. Victim, Cho Seungyoun, 23 years old died where the event occurred_ "

***

Wooseok sweating. His body now drenched in sweat, his heartbeat beat abnormally. His fear is coming true, his dream is coming into reality. Wooseok chin up to look at the clock.

9AM.

"Seungyoun" He huffed under his heavy and almost panting breath. He shoved his blanket harshly and rushing to take a bath.

His phone is ringing, asking for his attention but Wooseok deaf his ear, act like nothing is bothering him.

He took a cab, usually he will ask Yohan to fetch him but today, he failed to build some patience in his body system.

Wooseok ran for his life, he didn't care when people glared at him, found he is weird for acting that way.

Instead taking an elevator, Wooseok risked his body to made every of his feet climbed the stair and made it to the 3rd floors.

"Wooseok hyung" Yohan spotted him as soon as he came out from the emergency stairs.

Wooseok was panting. He tapped Yohan's shoulder for support as he unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Seungyoun hyung is awake"

Wooseok's breath hitched. "What ?"

"You thought I am dying ? Pretty boy ?"

Wooseok look over Yohan's shoulder.

There's a man, freed from the mask that has been covered his handsome face, a smile plastered on his face. He still attractive despite his pale face and invisible blood in his blood vessels.

"I hate you"

"Auch ?"

***  
2 years later ...

Wooseok was working on something, it passed 9 already and he planned to go into bed at 10PM. He has 1 hour to finish his job.

He heard a clicking sound from his door. Already knew who is at the door, Wooseok just keep focusing on his work.

"Baby" A kiss arrived on his lips. He looked up. There he saw his 2 years boyfriend standing beside him with his flirty smile.

"Just back from work ?"

Seungyoun smiled. He thinks Wooseok looks cute with his round glasses, pouty lips while staring at him. "Yes, what are you doing ?"

"I'm working" Wooseok replied idly.

"Is it important more than your boyfriend?" Seungyoun's lips going pouty when he received minimal attention from his boyfriend.

Wooseok sighed when Seungyoun pulling out his chair and shifted the chair to face him. "Seungyoun"

Without saying much, Seungyoun lean closer and take off Wooseok's glasses. He wrapped his big arms around Wooseok's tiny waist and lift him off his feet.

"Hey, what are you doing ?" Wooseok half screamed. His hands circled Seungyoun's nape to prevent him from falling down.

Seungyoun kicking his bedroom's door with his feet and landed both of their body in Wooseok's bed with him on top of the petite body.

"You crazy" Wooseok grunted.

"Ermm, for you" Seungyoun muffles his face into Wooseok's neck, make a kissy sound as he planted a few kisses on younger's neck. Sometimes nibbled and sucked and Wooseok start to feel things under his skin. It's not like it is the first time Seungyoun showering him with hugs and kisses but every time they go through it, Wooseok felt electritize. Seungyoun's touch send current into his body system.

Wooseok whimpers softly. "What are you doing here at this hour ?"

"I miss you, we don't meet today and I miss to kiss you" Seungyoun sniffed Wooseok's scent and nuzzled his nose in between.

Wooseok smiled hearing the answer. His slender fingers made its way through Seungyoun's soft locks. Caressed it slowly. "You interrupted my work"

"Can I interrupt some more ?" Seungyoun chin up.

"Depends"

Seungyoun smiled. "Do you remember I said I wanted to move in with someone I love ?"

Wooseok bite his lower lips. "Yes"

"Do you want to move in with me ?" Seungyoun stared into Wooseok's big eyes.

"To your house ?"

Seungyoun nodded, waiting nervously for Wooseok's answer.

"Thought you never ask me that" Wooseok snickered.

"You were waiting for me to ask you that ?" Seungyoun's eyes went wide.

"Since the day you said your will to me" Wooseok bopped Seungyoun's nose with his finger.

"Thank you, for waiting for me" Seungyoun whispered. Placed a little kiss on younger's forehead.

"You too, thank you for finding me" Wooseok pulled Seungyoun for a lips crashing. Their kiss is nothing special but it ignited the fire within Wooseok. The kiss is quite intense and wild. Seungyoun caged Wooseok's body under his while their lips meeting. Wooseok melted under Seungyoun's touch. His hands moves from Seungyoun's nape to Seungyoun's cheeks, cupping it carefully as he gave an access to his lover to invade inside his mouth.

Seungyoun thinks Wooseok's plump lips is soft between his teeth so he licks them in one swift. Wooseok grabbed a handful of Seungyoun's soft hair in his hands, grasped them quite roughly as he felt he is burn inside, Wooseok made a small noises but Seungyoun swallowed it all.

They both release each other's lips at the same time.

Panting and tired, is what they felt. Seungyoun scanned Wooseok's face. His rosy cheeks and swollen red lips parted that invited the others to capture it again but he didn't.

Wooseok watched his lover leaving a trace of wet kisses on his jaw, making a sound that collapsed him. Seungyoun's lips backtracked on his neck, tried to leave his mark there, Wooseok craned his neck a little. He hissed whenever Seungyoun's teeth sinked deep in his thick skin. Seungyoun is like a vampire but Wooseok didn't mind if his blood getting sucked by a vampire as hot as Seungyoun.

"Did I told you before ?" Seungyoun looked at Wooseok.

"What ?" Wooseok's voice hitch halfway.

"That you are beautiful ? You make me going crazy, Baby" Without waiting for the younger's response, Seungyoun capture the lips once again. He is like a beast that asking to be fed while Wooseok is the prey that begging to be eaten. Their desire spark and bloom at the equal amount. Seungyoun gave Wooseok an open mouthed kiss and earned a litte whine from the younger. He is not teasing and willingly to take care of the younger tonight if that's what both of them want. Being a gentleman he is, he locked Wooseok's hand under pillow and let himself left some art on his lover body.

The room is full of sound. Variety of sound. Skin slapping, panting and moans and even whines. Wooseok shuddered in Seungyoun's shoulder, hugged the older, his frowned face and hissing. He is going to break as Seungyoun let out the beast within him to take care of his petite body. Sweat and weird pheromones started to blow up. The room filled out with younger's whiny voice and the older's sweet compliment. They chanted each other's name as if it is a music to company their night.

In a few seconds, they both collapsed in the bed. Chest going up and down abnormally, their lungs asking to be filled with an air and space. They going all night out using their body and mouth.

Seungyoun pulling the younger closer in his arm, pushing the wet bangs of Wooseok and gifted him a sweet, quick kisses that make him look pretty even more. "I love you" He whispered.

Wooseok closed his eyes for a moment, taking some time to regain his consciousness and energy, he clung onto the older like a little precious koala. "I love you too"

***

"I heard you guys moved in together ?" Seungwoo raised his brow.

"Oh, yes .. maybe next week ?" Seungyoun looked at Wooseok, who is just sat beside him. "Right, Baby ?"

Wooseok looked up from his phone. "Yeah"

"Why it took so long for you guys to move in together ?" Yohan grimaced.

"At least, I got myself a boyfriend" Wooseok glared. He reached out for Seungyoun's fingers and intertwined with his.

"You two are disgusting" Yohan rolled up his eyes. He wanted to puke.

"It's not like we are doing something gross" Wooseok looked at Seungyoun, the older smiled at him and stole a kiss from him on the cheek and another one on the lips. Yohan cringed even more by the unromantic scene he witnessed.

"Didn't you and Hangyul dating ?" Seungwoo asked, changed their topic.

"No, we are not" Yohan shook his head.

"I saw him confessed that day" Seungwoo frowned.

"Hyung, I wish it's real but turn out it was just a dream" Yohan pursed his lips.

"But I was there, Yohan" Yohan spat out his americano and looked at Seungwoo in horror.

"It's really happened ?"

"It is" Seungwoo nodded.

"What did I say after that ?"

"Nothing, you just smiled"

"Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ~
> 
> I promised to post it the next day after, but I finished it earlier.
> 
> It based on the prompt I posted on my au acc : @96z_wsy
> 
> Leave feedback would be nice >3

**Author's Note:**

> This should be 2K words only, But I'm in the mood of writing so the story's plot changed unwillingly.
> 
> I posted the prompt in my Au acc : @96z_wsy but decide to write this as AO3.
> 
> Leave some feedback will be nice 3>


End file.
